The Game of Hearts
by Pixiewolf3
Summary: Completed. Serenity Wheeler X Seto Kaiba Love. No one can ever prepare you for this thing. When it happens it’s not usually love at first sight, it’s not always a happy walk through the park it’s often painful and disappointing.
1. Chapter 1

A Note from ME: Sorry everyone for not a continuing to post well anything in well 2 years. But Here I am trying again. I will be continuing with this story as well as fixing and re-posting my other stories in the future. I will warn you now my description of some things ie. Cars will be just that a car nothing more I don't detail things like that. Secondly, sometimes I like to add flavour to my stories, that being said the flavour I speak of will only be posted on Don't' worry for the chapters in question I will link you there so you can choose to read them or not. The reason being I'm not too sure as to the policy for that stuff on and so this is the next best thing.

Thanks for your time,

Pixiewolf3

Enjoy!!

THE GAME OF HEARTS

By: Pixiewolf

1 YEAR AGO…

"Big Brother…Big Brother…hurry up, were going to be late …" 16-year-old Serenity Wheeler yelled behind her as she walked out of their apartment building.

Why is he always late like this. I woke him up early enough this morning too?" She thought to herself.

"Why yah in such a hurry sis? It's just… school?" Joey wheezed from behind, a little out of breath.

"Big Brother, you know it's my first day of school at your high school and I can't wait to see Yugi and Tea and all the others." She said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she continued forward, picking up her pace a little.

"Big Brother, isn't today just perfect?" She asked taking in a big breath of cool September air. She glanced over a Joey; he was rummaging through his backpack, a frown on his face.

"Big Brother?" She asked turning after not receiving an answer.

"A little sister, I think you're going to have to go on ahead, I um seem to have misplaced all of my school supplies." Joey mumbled.

"Are you sure Joey? I though you said you packed them last night when I asked," question Serenity.

"Ah yah about that, I was going too and then you know. I um got distracted," he explained grinning and scratching his head. Sighing she glanced down at her watch.

"I really want to get there early today Joey, I'll meet you at school okay." Grinning Joey searched his pockets for his keys, swinging his bag onto his back.

"See yah at school little sister, say mornin' to everyone for me, and be careful. Tell any pervert who comes up to you that your big brother is THE Joey Wheeler and that if they bother you they will get what's comin' to em." With that Joey ran off in the opposite direction leaving Serenity to continue on alone.

"Mokuba, do you have everything you will need?" Asked Seto Kaiba age 18. Currently Seto Kaiba, billionaire sat in his imported car drumming his fingers on the leather interior impatiently awaiting the arrival of his tardy younger brother Mokuba.

"What's your big hurry Seto, it's not like you even like school. Besides I know for a fact you weren't even there for most of last year," Mokuba chided as he slid into the seat next to Seto, throwing his backpack into the seat behind him. Seto grunted indignantly as he put the car into gear and turned out of the driveway towards school.

"There hasn't been any reason for me to like school, or give any of those fools the time of day; this is a waste of time. I should be at Kaiba Corp." Seto thought angrily to himself. Mokuba merely hummed to himself excitedly, this was his first year attending junior high school, meaning he would finally be closer to his brother rather than all the way across the city at the middle school. Mokuba looked out the window watching the other cars speed by thinking of all the things that had happened in the past year. His brother and him had been through quite a few tough scrapes and narrow escapes it would be a nice change to be finally settling back into a routine that didn't involve events that could mean life, death, or an unpleasant eternity in the shadow realm. Mokuba shivered unconsciously at the last thought, he and his brother had come very close several times to that place, and if it hadn't been for Yugi and his friends they would probably be there now. Mokuba looked at his brother thoughtfully,

"I wonder if he will ever be able to forgive Yugi and his friends." Mokuba thought sadly.

"Probably not."

The car began slowing as Seto pulled into the parking lot next to the two schools. Bringing the car to a halt, he turned off the ignition and turned to Mokuba.

"You will be here promptly when your school finishes. I don't want to be here any longer then I have to be, got it!" Seto exclaimed harshly, hands clutching the wheel. With that said Kaiba undid his seat belt and got out of the car leaving Mokuba to scrabble out after him. Seto turned abruptly and headed towards the school, trench coat billowing out behind him like in some old western movie, leaving Mokuba alone in the parking lot staring after him.

Seto stalked towards the school, his features bearing the usual grim expression as he walked across the school grounds, the clusters of students around him giving him a wide berth. He paid no heed to the students they didn't concern him. Reaching the doors he walked silently into the school, it was early still so many of the students had yet to arrive, leaving the halls still fairly empty. This was perfect. He moved silently and quickly towards his destination, a stairwell at the far end of the disserted north hallway. He claimed the stairs quickly to the third floor and the roof access door. At this time in the morning he knew it would be unlikely that anyone would be on the roof, making it the perfect place for him to retreat too. Seto pushed open the door taking in the cool air and running a hand through his hair. He walked over to the west wall and leaned against it closing his eyes and savouring his long sought after peace. Even at the mansion of the office there where constantly people around, leaving him very little peace and quiet, this was a refreshing change in atmosphere.

Moments later much to his dismay he heard a rather loud squeal he opened his eyes and looked down at the scene unfolding below him. He should have guessed,

"Yugi! And his annoying cheer squad." Seto thought bitterly as he surveyed the group.

"Tea, Yugi, Tristan, wheel- wait and brown haired girl?" Seto watched mildly curious now at this shy new addition who was presently and uncomfortably being shoved to the centre of attention by the more outgoing Tea. He watched with interest as this shy girl not only successful changed the topic in a mere matter of seconds but also managed to excuse herself from the group. Seto watched somewhat surprised with his level of interest in this developing situation, as the girl walked into the school, while the group continued its new conversation. Leaning back against the wall Seto thought to himself critically,

"Although this really doesn't mean anything beyond the fact that she's not just a ditzy cheerleader like the others, I have to admit she does intrigue me." Seto continued to think on the matter when the first bell rang signaling that his precious free time had come to an end. Heading into the school he had one lingering thought,

"Who is she?"

Serenity had just narrowly avoided her brother's friends,

"Her friends," she corrected herself shamefully. "Her friends," she repeated just to be sure of herself. She had to admit as much as she liked them they could be a little overbearing and she was just getting used to them. She walked absent-mindedly to the place that her brother had told her to go, the office. She had to pick up her class list and her locker number before classes started, her reason for wanting to get to school early. However finding the office proved to be somewhat of a problem since there were really no signs to point her way.

15 minutes later and exactly 2 minutes after the first bell she was standing in front of a large wooden door reading administration. Opening it tentively she walked in to see a rather large bald man behind the desk bent over some paperwork.

"Excuse me?" Serenity asked the man trying to get his attention.

"I'm Serenity Wheeler; I'm here to pick up my class list and locker number." Glancing up the man briefly flipped through some papers, handed her an envelope and mumbled a brief welcome before continuing his previous task. Looking at her watch she opened the envelope quickly and read through her class list, she would have to hurry if she was going to make it on time.

She walked quickly to her first class through mostly deserted halls. She was on her way to her first upper year class. This situation was nothing new to her she had been advanced a grade before. What worried her was what if her brother was in one or more of her upper year classes. She was glad her brother was taking an advanced class, but she had the nagging suspicion that it may have been because there was a girl he liked taking the same class. Serenity was sure Joey would not like the feeling of having his little sister in the same class as him. Looking down at her watch she cursed silently to herself,

"I'm going to late now! Today's going to be a long day."

"Why is the mutt in this class," thought Seto bitterly from the back of the room. Sure enough on the opposite side of the room were Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey proving how much fate hated him. To top the situation off Yugi had already attempted to extend the hand of friendship in that annoying way only Yugi could pull off. At least he managed a corner seat at the back of the room, by the window. The teacher was just beginning the lesson when there was a tentative knock at the door. Seto couldn't believe it, it was the girl from this morning. He watched as the girl walked into the room and handed a piece of paper to the teacher.

"Everyone this is Serenity Wheeler, she is a new student, please welcome her. Serenity please take a seat, there's an open one in front of Mr. Kaiba," exclaimed the teacher before going back to his lesson. Seto caught a glimpse of Joey mouth agape staring at what he could obviously now assume to be his sister. Joey caught sight of Seto's gaze giving him the death glare that could have only meant,

"Don't' even think about it!"

Seto leaned back in his chair a smirk on his face watching the girl take her seat in front of him.

"This is interesting," he thought wickedly.

Serenity had made it through most of the day without anymore-horrible surprises. Luckily her brother had opted out of many of the classes she was in, and the rest seemed to have different schedules. She breathed out another sigh of relief as she looked down at her watch, one more class to go. She looked again at her schedule trying to remember in vain what classes Joey exactly had last. The final bell chimed loudly signaling her out of her troubled thoughts.

She walked as calmly as she could into the classroom, clutching her books tightly; she looked around quickly looking for a seat. There was one at the back, in front of the same guy from her first class. Her curious eyes took him in noting that despite his angry expression he was still very attractive. Walking towards him she couldn't help but feel drawn to him on some animal level, he was dark and mysterious, very different from any of her brother's friends. She could feel her heart beating a furious tattoo in her chest as she neared him.

Her nearness had not gone unnoticed by him either. He turned away from the window and stared at her boldly in the eyes until she blushed and hurried to take her seat. Inwardly he grinned at her reaction a plan solidifying in his mind. He had thought of the most interesting and malevolent plan over lunch. "This will certainly keep me amused at school," he thought,

"this will be a piece of cake. I will take her and then break her." Seto reached out and tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Hey you, you're the mu- Joey's sister right?" Asked Seto trying to make the question sound as innocent as possible.

Turning around slowly Serenity met the icy blue stare of one Seto Kaiba. She could feel her face glowing red with embarrassment,

"I had just been thinking about how attractive he was and now he was taking to me," she though morbidly.

"Y-yes?" Was the only thing Serenity managed to squeak out in response.

"I didn't think he had a sister, he has never talked about you, and frankly I'm having a hard time believing that you two are related," Seto continued trying to keep up the small talk charade.

"Is he making small talk? What's going on?" She thought confused.

"How you know my brother," asked Serenity her previous nervousness now replaced with curiosity.

"We have met on several occasions at duel tournaments, he and I are rivals," said Seto wincing inwardly at his words,

"rivals," he thought angrily, "when hell freezes over." Outwardly Seto maintained a cool demeanor asking and answering questions until class began. He noticed that even though she appeared nervous she has a very curious mind.

"She is the perfect type of person to entertain me, innocent, and curious. She will only have herself to blame when this is over."


	2. Chapter 2

DAY 2

Serenity stretched in her chair, her stomach growling hungrily. She began packing up her things when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she found herself nose to chest with none other than a smirking Seto Kaiba.

"Y-yes?" Asked a surprised Serenity. Leaning down, Seto whispered into her ear,

"Come with me." Serenity could feel, Seto's warm breath tickling her neck, he was so close. It felt so nice. But it was over far too quickly; he had already moved to the door and was waiting impatiently for her. She followed his rapid pace and long strides all the way to the north hallway stairs. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs he waited for her to catch up before continuing on upwards and finally through a door at the top. Serenity walked through the door shielding her eyes from the sunlight briefly. Looking around she noticed they were on the roof and that they were alone. Seto stood to the left side of her staring off over the school grounds seemingly lost in thought. She watched with rapt fascination as a soft fall breeze swept his hair out of his eyes.

Tearing her eyes away Serenity walked forward towards the far edge of the fenced in roof and looked down.

"How did you find this place," she asked without looking up.

"By accident two years ago, I was trying to escape to a little bit of solitude," he responded, a little surprised at his truthfulness. He turned his head towards her profiled figure and took in the sight of her. She had a very young and innocent appearance. Her long brown hair shone in the afternoon sunlight, he wondered briefly what her hair smelled like, what her skin smelled like. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine her naked figure writhing in pleasure.

"That would come soon enough," he thought to himself, "he must be patient if he is to win her completely." Opening his eyes again he met the curious hazel expression of one Serenity Wheeler,

"are you okay?" She asked concern in her voice. Without a word he walked over to her and slowly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, letting his hand brushed gently across her alabaster skin.

"Her skin is so soft," he thought, his eyes remaining transfixed on her own for several long minutes.

He was so dangerously close to her. She could smell that scent that was uniquely him. She could feel the blood rushing through her veins as her heart raced in response to his closeness. His blue eyes where transfixed on her own, cold, unyielding, passionate, and dangerous.

She took a step backwards, her hair silently slipping through his fingers, his eyes betraying no emotion. They stood there staring at each other for several long moments before she turned to leave. She couldn't be on the roof with him, she was afraid of what she might do. She felt his hand on her wrist, stopping her. She couldn't face him the bright red that coloured her cheeks betraying her thoughts to him.

"Why me? I have heard the rumours. I know that kind of person you are. You only talk to people when you have to." He let go of her wrist, watching it fall back to her side.

"I find you interesting," he said as if sharing a secret. Serenity turned around to face him, he cheeks still flushed.

"I think you're interesting too," she responded trying to keep from stumbling over her words. This had to be about the strangest situation she had ever been in.

OCTOBER

"How did Joey ever convince me to go on a date with Tristan," thought Serenity bitterly.

"It's not as if Tristan is a bad guy it's just, I don't know he's uh Tristan." She glanced across the table at a rather nervous Tristan trying in vain to eat his dinner without having it slide off his fork. She glanced around at the other people in the restaurant, they all looked so happy. She looked back at Tristan and sighed thinking inwardly,

"I wonder what Seto would say about this," she wondered inwardly a little surprised that her thoughts had turned to Seto. Although it was true they spend every lunch on the roof together nothing ever progressed beyond banter between friends. Turning her attention back to Tristan she rested her chin in her palm,

"this was not how my first date was supposed to be. I want fire, I want passion, I want-"

"Seto," she exclaimed out loud drawing not only the attention of half the restaurant but also Seto himself. He grinned wickedly at her in response while she tried to melt into her chair.

"Please don't come over here. Please don't come over here," chanted Serenity under her breath. She groaned, cursing her rotten karma.

"Good evening Serenity, what brings you here to my fine establishment?" Asked Seto smugly, resting his hand on the back of her chair, and gently brushing the back of her neck. Blushing Serenity tried in vain to sink lower in her chair hoping her face wouldn't betray her earlier thoughts of him. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest in response to his closeness. Surprisingly it was Tristan, who responded first, his face red with anger,

"If you must know Serenity and I are on a DATE!" Suddenly Seto's hand ceased its gentle caressing of the back of her neck as he moved away from her side moving closer to Tristan, his cold blue eyes staring him down. Without a single word to Serenity, he turned sharply so that he was looking down at Tristan.

"You aren't worthy of her," he sneered his words dripping with venom. Without waiting for any kind of response Seto stalked away towards a private room throwing angry looks at whoever was unlucky to be looking in his direction. Letting out a sigh of relief Serenity straightened in her chair and looked across the table at a now terrified Tristan.

"Maybe we should leave," stated Serenity calling for a waiter. Tristan nodded in acknowledgement still too stunned to talk.

20 minutes later Serenity's apartment was in sight. She couldn't wait to get home and forget about this whole awful experience. A few meters from her door she reached into her purse to take out her keys when she felt a clammy shaking hand take hold of her arm. She stopped and turned to face Tristan.

"Serenity, I um- "was all he managed to say before he leaned in and gave her a very sloppy wet kiss. Pulling back quickly Serenity gave a brief thank you before rushing to unlock the door and hurrying inside, locking the door behind her.

"That was so gross," she said to herself out loud to no one in particular when she knew Tristan couldn't hear her. Wiping her mouth she headed upstairs to her shared apartment where he brother would be without a doubt waiting for her to spill the details.

"I'll just have to make something up," she thought as she unlocked the door to her apartment and was greeted by a very excited Joey.

Seto glanced down at his watch for what seemed like the thousandth time in a little over an hour.

"What's wrong with me? Am I going out of my mind?" He asked himself as he replayed the scene over and over in his mind. He pictured her sitting there and him

"Tristan," he mumbled and all he saw was red.

"What's wrong with me? She means nothing to me, but that doesn't give her the right to date someone like Tristan. He doesn't deserve her," he thought as he slammed his fist down on the table.

"Mm-mister Kaiba Sir?" Asked one of the business men terrified at the younger man's suddenly violent reaction.

"This meeting is over gentlemen. I have more pressing matters to attend to, good day," said Seto as he picked up his things and left the meeting.

"I will have to act soon it seems," he said out loud to know one in particular as he got into his car and drove away.

Serenity leaned against her door still dripping from her shower. She had managed to convince her brother that she had homework to do and would share date details with him later and had hurried off to the shower. All she could think about was the way Seto had caressed the back of her neck so gently. Not only that but he had done it in front of the person she was on a date with.

"Why is he acting like this," asked Serenity to herself as she dried her hair. She tried to think about anything that would explain this behaviour.

"Besides the second day of school there has been nothing. Sure we eat lunch together and we chat about all sorts of things…" she thought as she began dressing.

"But where friends, he knows that something between us would be a bad thing, besides he doesn't even like me like that, and I certainly don't like him like that. He's not good for me. He's not the type of guy I should be dating. I should be dating guys like Tristan, nice and safe and predictable. But why can't I get him out of my head. AH! I swear he's going to be my undoing," sighed Serenity as she flopped lazily onto her bed and stared out the window looking at nothing in particular.

"Besides if Tristan is any indication of how guys are supposed to kiss then I am officially never kissing another guy ever again. Yuck!" Turning around Serenity rolled over and shut off her light.

"I just need to forget about what happened today and I will be fine," yawned Serenity before drifting off into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

THE NEXT DAY

Serenity closed her locker with a heavy sigh. It was lunch time and Seto had thankfully not been in the first class to witness the oh so obvious lovey-dovey glances Tristan had been giving her all morning. All she wanted to do was start screaming at him and tell him to stop being an ass but instead as Joey's little sister she smiled shyly at him.

"Sometimes I gross myself out," she thought bitterly as she scanned the hallway from around the corner. She was currently trying to avoid one Tristan and two her brother and three, Seto.

"Excellent! Coast is clear," she whispered to herself as she crept down the hall towards her secluded destination behind a group of trees on the school grounds. She made quick work of the hall and was currently walking around to the other side of the trees when she heard her name being called from the hallway she had just come from. Peeking out from her hiding place she saw a confused Joey scratching his head and talking to Tristan.

"I swear Tristan I saw her come out her a minute ago. Sorry man. Maybe she's already in the cafeteria." Turning they both headed back into the school leaving Serenity to her solitude. Breathing out a sigh of relief she took a step back right into what felt like a wall.

"You know you're a hard one to catch up with," came a familiar deep voice beside her ear followed by two powerful arms wrapping themselves securely around her shoulders.

"One might think you are trying to avoid your new boy friend Tristan," hissing Seto his voice filled with thinly veiled contempt. Outraged at his forwardness Serenity struggled futiley against his grip.

"My personal life is of no concern to you. Seto. Now let me go," stated Serenity firmly through gritted teeth. Seto responded by pulling her closer to him,

"Where does he get the nerve to treat me like this," she though coldly. Nuzzling his face into her hair he whispered to her seductively,

"It concerns me, you concern me Serenity. Trash like him doesn't deserve someone as strong, intelligent and beautiful as you," his voice was like velvet on her neck, she closed her eyes and unconsciously relaxed into him, her hands wrapping around his forearms her voice barely above a whisper,

"And you deserve me?" She asked her heart pounding in her chest. That little voice telling her this was dangerous had long ago been silenced by her need to be near him. To feel his warmth pressed up against her, to feel his breath on her neck. He didn't answer her question; instead he placed slow kisses on her neck reveling in her scent.

"It was a terrible date you know," she stated suddenly her breath coming in gasps. This closeness was making it hard to think.

He was my first kiss. Is that how it's supposed to be? I didn't like it much. It was wet and gross," stated Serenity as Seto continued to kiss her neck. She felt his hands move gently down her sides to her waist where they halted. He turned her to face him; she opened her eyes, hazel meeting cobalt blue. Then he did what he had did exactly one month ago. He reached up and pushed a stray hair back behind her ear never breaking eye contact.

"No," was all he said before he leaned down and brought his lips closer to hers and touched his lips to hers softly at first before he felt her lean into him. He pressed a hand into the small of her back and crushed his lips against hers, her hands twining themselves in his hair as he slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. She could feel the passion of his kiss in her bones; her stomach had felt like it had dropped out the instant his lips had met hers. She felt like her skin was on fire with the need to be touched by his hands. She was being driven mad by the intensity of her desire for him. He was dangerous, and unknown but that only made it that much more exciting and exhilarating. She relaxed her jaw and let his silky tongue slid into her mouth deepening the kiss further. She felt his hands caressing her sides with an almost torturous slowness. It was fantastic and all too soon he ended the kiss gently, slowly brushing her lips with his own gently savouring her flavour before pulling away completely. Her eyes opened, and she was once again staring into the icy blue eyes of Seto Kaiba.

"Seto?" She exclaimed breathlessly, surprised that she had even found her voice. It was in that moment that she knew this kiss had ruined her for all others. No one had could ever make her feel the desire she felt for Seto Kaiba. Likewise, he stared into her desire filled eyes and it was nearly his undoing. He wanted more. We wanted to be closer with her, he needed her on what he justified to be as some carnal level. He brushed his hand once again against her soft cheek savouring the feel of her. She really was magnificent.

Somewhere in the distance a bell rang signaling the end of lunch. He slowly let his arms drop to his sides still not wanting to separate from her warmth. Her cheeks coloured pink at the thought of what they had just done, but she couldn't hide the desire in her eyes, it still lingered there.

"A desire only for him," he thought with amusement.

"Shall we go to class, Serenity, "he asked gesturing towards the school. She merely nodded dazedly and walked towards the school.

"It's a funny thing these feelings. I could tell you it's an easy thing, that I Serenity Wheeler have just found out one Seto Kaiba well has a thing for me. Yes I know I know, me. I didn't believe it either, but you know journal, there it is plain as day and I can't let anything else happen. If there is one thing that I know it's that this thing with me and Seto would crush Joey and so I have made my choice. I have to tell you though it feels a little like my heart is breaking, but then I wouldn't know what that feels like. But I can imagine it feels like this."

* * *

Serenity stared at herself in the mirror, her face was a little pale but she was resolute in her decision.

"Seto and I will never happen. I can't let it happen. I will not cry. I will be strong. Besides the thing I have for Seto is only a little crush it will go away on it's own with time. It's not worth risking my relationship with my brother. We have been separated for most of our lives and I know how he feels about Seto. I will not sacrifice being with my brother. Joey would never understand. He would hate me for sure. This is the best solution for everyone," reasoned Serenity, resolute in her decision.

I took all of her will power to keep down the tide of emotion that welled inside her, threatening to breach the walls she built around herself. She would have to be courteous to him of course but there where no to be no more shy smiles, no furtitive glances in his direction. She had locked that part of herself away.

* * *

"For Joey," she repeated to herself after Seto had asked her to meet him for lunch in their usual place for the third day in a row. She had politely declined and turned her attention back to the lesson. He stared at the back of her head in shock. He had thought she liked him. The images of their shared desire were still fresh in his mind.

"Why is she avoiding me?" He thought desperately. He leaned forward to ensure he wouldn't be heard by a nosy neighbor.

"Please Serenity meet me for lunch on the roof, I need to talk to you," he asked quietly letting a hint of desperation seep into his voice. She didn't respond the only indication that she gave that she even heard him was her shoulders tightened briefly. He leaned back,

"She will come. She has to come."

Serenity stood at the stairwell up to the roof, her heart pounding in her chest. The hall had since cleared of students, lunch had started 5 minutes ago and she still stood motionless at the stairs a million thoughts racing through her head. She grasped the railing,


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Thank you to all my reviewers. It's you who keeps me posting on a somewhat regular basis and not be discouraged.

Thank you,

Pixiewolf

**CHAPTER 4**

"Serenity. Serenity," came a familiar voice from behind her. She turned around startled back into reality. It was Tristan standing in the hall a worried expression on his face.

"I have been looking everywhere for you. Can we talk?" He asked, looking at her hopefully, twisting his fingers nervously together. She looked back up at the stairs and then turned to Tristan.

"Sure," she responded, forcing herself to walk away from the stair and down the hall with him. Serenity let her mind empty as they walked in silence down the hall. When they reached the doors to the cafeteria Tristan put his hand on her arm stopping her in her tracks, bringing her out of her stupor.

"You know Serenity I ah had a really good time, and well could we go out again. You know cause I ah like you," he blurted as quickly as he could.

"I could learn to like him couldn't I? He's nice and he clearly likes me and it is good for me. I will learn to like him and forget all about Seto in time," she thought while she plastered a fake smile on her lips.

"Sure Tristan," was all she could say before Tristan cut her off and swooped in for a nervous sloppy kiss.

* * *

He stood on the roof waiting for her. At first he tried not to stare at the door. At first he tried to look like he knew she would walk through that door any second. He tried and failed. She had gotten under his skin. He paced back and forth across the roof running his hand through his hair nervously. He couldn't put into words how he felt; he had a sick feeling in his stomach and knew the she just had to come to see him.

"Please Serenity," he begged. He was past the point of irrational thought at that moment.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I acting like an idiot," he said wanting to yell out his frustration at someone instead he settled for punching the wall.

"Get a grip Seto. Everything is fine. You are fine. She is coming. You will follow the plan. She is coming.

The bell rang ending lunch.

"She didn't come."

* * *

NOVEMBER

He watched her. He tried not to but every time he saw her with Tristan it made him so angry that he couldn't help it. He hadn't talked to her since that day his pride wouldn't allow for it. He had promised himself that he would hate her. She had made him weak and even pretend for a second that all people where not fundamentally evil.

"I have to give her thanks though. She proved to me now more then ever how much I can only count on myself and to never trust anyone," Seto mused gripping the chain of the fence in front of him until his knuckles turned white and he could feel the cold metal digging into his palms. He released the fence and let his hand drop to his side his eyes never breaking contact with her form.

So here he stood now watching her, retreating into himself further. He would forget about her. But every time he saw the way she looked at Tristan and he knew she was lying to herself. There was no love there. He looked up at the clouds trying to remember exactly when he had abandoned all reason. He couldn't remember.

He looked down at her again. She was laughing. She made his blood boil.

* * *

DECEMBER

"Smile Serenity. Smile," she repeated to herself before walking into the room.

"Hey baby," cooed Tristan as he walked over and plopped down beside her, putting his arm around her and pulling her closer to him. Serenity grimaced inwardly,

"She hated when she called her that, she had told him before but he wouldn't hear of it. A cute name for a cute girlfriend he had said," she had just wanted to vomit. Placing the popcorn on the table in front of them she settled into the movie with the 'gang.'

"It beats being alone with him," she thought shuddering at the thought of kissing him anymore then she had to.

"You cold baby?" Tristan asked concerned.

"No I'm fine," said Serenity frowning, glad no one could see her face in the dark. She couldn't concentrate on the movie.

She had long since put any feelings of doubt about dating someone she didn't love, let alone like all the much, to rest. This was mainly because it seemed as though Tristan was dating her because he thought she was cute and fit his idea of what a girlfriend was.

"He doesn't really ever listen to me or care much for what I have to say. Someone to talk to about the most boring things ever, and slobber all over. Really all I am is an excuse to feel up a girl without getting slapped," she thought grimacing again and pulling her sweater tighter around her body hoping his wandering hands would be kept at bay with her brother in the room.

There were no deep and meaningful conversations with Tristan, no romance. But this relationship did give her the excuse she needed to not go running to Seto even though every morning she woke up dreaming of him and had even woken up in the middle of the night calling out his name. She was lucky her brother believed her story of it being a nightmare about Seto and his evil ways. He was like a drug that she couldn't get out of her system. He had a hold over her that she couldn't quite shake. She even now caught herself staring at him in the hall when he wasn't looking. Dreaming.

"What if?" She thought closing her eyes letting her imagination take hold. She felt his lips on hers once again, his hands moving up her sides as he deepened the kiss his tongue seeking entry to her mouth…" her eyes suddenly snapped open, embarrassed by her erotic thoughts. She sighed with relief when she was certain no one had noticed. She lay back again. Waiting for the movie to finish. This was her life not that.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Come on Serenity lets go out just for a little bit it's not even a school night and I know your homework can wait," begged Tristan trying in vain to pull her out the door. When he noticed she wasn't going anywhere he dropped his voice to barely above a whisper and leaned closer to her suggestively so that no one would overhear,

"we never spend anytime alone. I want to be alone with you and do things as a couple. Come on it's just for a little while." Serenity looked desperately at her brother who to her amazement and crushing dismay was giving her the thumbs up.

"I can't escape this one," she thought bitterly grabbing her coat as she was whisked out the door by a very eager Tristan.

"I bet he told my brother he wanted to talk to me," thought Serenity as she felt Tristan's sweaty palm press up against hers. Serenity knew without a doubt whenever Tristan said romantic alone time he meant he wanted to press her up against a dirty alley wall and feel her up in the dark. The first time it had happened he had pulled her into the alley on there walk home from a movie and had started grinding up against her. He had never asked her he had just covered her mouth with his and started touching. She had wanted to scream. But she didn't know what to do. Finally after several horrifying minutes he let her go. She could see his grin as they walked down the street. That was when she knew he only saw her as an object or a trophy. She had tried to end it the next day. She didn't want him violating her anymore but her brother insisted she give him another chance because,

'They looked so perfect together.' She knew without a doubt if she had told Joey what had really happened he would have skinned Tristan alive for touching her like that. But because Joey was so adamant about her dating Tristan, and because Tristan was Joey's friend and she didn't want to be the one to ruin that she gave him another chance and then it had become another. Reality came slamming back quickly as she noticed they where nearing their destination. A coffee shop.

"I will do it now," she thought resolute in her decision, finally feeling relieved that there would never again be any more romantic alone time.

The coffee shop was brightly lit and there was only one other couple at the far end of the establishment. She could only see the face of the women but she seemed to be madly in love, or lust Serenity couldn't tell with the man sitting across from her. Serenity looked at the man the women was leaning suggestively over the table towards. She couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity towards him. She couldn't tear her eyes from the couple as she tried to think of who the man was and why he seemed so familiar to her.

"That hair," she thought confused as a flash of memory ran through her mind causing an irrational feeling of nausea to wash over her.

"Serenity what do you want," came a voice too close to her ear startling her back to reality.

"N-nothing, Tristan, you know I'm not feeling well after all. Can you take me home please?" Tristan looked blankly at Serenity for a couple moments before responding to her, his anger evident on his face.

"Baby I've already ordered so let's just stay for a bit kay," he said quickly before turning back to the cashier. Serenity stole a quick glance over at the couple again only to notice to her horror that they where standing to leave and that the man was none other then Seto Kaiba accompanied by the prettiest girl she had ever seen. She felt as if the world was collapsing in around her when the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. He didn't seem to notice or care as never once tearing his cold unyielding stare from Serenity. He walked towards Serenity the girl hot on his heels obviously confused as to why he wasn't responding to her advances. Serenity watched as Seto's eyes darted quickly to the back of Tristan's head making his expression turn even darker. He was only a few steps away and all Serenity wanted to do was punch the girl he was with in the face for touching her Seto. The very thought of this girl with Seto made her want to vomit. He stopped in front of her so that they were only a few inches away and let his cold glare pierce into her. She could feel her heart pumping madly in her chest at both his proximity and in her hatred of the other girl.

"It's nice to see you Serenity," he said simply leaning forward letting his warm minty breath tickly her neck.

"It's nice to see you too," she returned levelly, proud when her voice betrayed nothing of her racing heart. They looked into each others eye's lost to the world around them for several long seconds when Serenity felt a hand come down on her shoulder and begin drawing her away. She spun on Tristan ready scream at him when she heard the girl behind her giggle,

"Let's go back to my house and have some fun," said the girl in an overly sweet voice desperate to regain Seto's attentions. Serenity turned around just in time to see Seto turn to walk out of the coffee shop with not so much as a glance in her direction. Serenity felt her heart break and the sick feeling return as she again thought of the girl and Seto together. All she wanted to do was to run to Seto and wrap her arms around him and tell him she was wrong and sorry and to choose her. She had taken a step forward as Seto reached for the door,

"What if her rejects me? Is it too late," she thought hesitating for a moment when a hand grabbed hers and pulled her back towards a booth. She turned and pulled her hand from Tristan's turning quickly back to the door only to find Seto had already left.


	5. Chapter 4 continued

Note: Sorry about this I couldn't sleep and the muse hit me. I know it's really short and such but I just thought I would post and well here is a teeny teaser. I hope you all enjoy it!

THE NEXT DAY

She tried to listen to what Tea was saying but all she could picture was that woman on top of Seto and that feeling of nausea associated with the image. All thoughts of loyalty towards her brother had vanished the minute that girl kissed Seto.

"Have I made a mistake?" she wondered as she idly fingered the blue silk of the dress Tea had handed to her earlier.

"Or am I being stupid and jealous? Can I trust myself and that this isn't just lust talking. Besides he probably doesn't have any feelings for me anymore, even if he even really had any to begin with. It sure seemed like he hasn't even given me a second thought. Am I reading too much into his actions? He can't be with her. I hate her. I hate him," thought a conflicted Serenity when suddenly a realization hit her.

"My dating Tristan has never really been real for me. I have always had the idea at the back of my mind that I would go back to Seto. He has never left my thoughts. Even though I reasoned to myself that it wouldn't work and that it wouldn't be fair, in all of my what if scenarios involving Seto, we always ended up together. And now that he's with her I am stuck with Tristan. Or no one. And I can't approach Seto now. He would only reject me and I don't think I could handle that. Maybe it's best to leave things the way they are and avoid him. I mean if I avoid him it won't hurt as much. Right? If I told him how I really felt he would laugh at me. Or worse we would date and it wouldn't work and I would feel foolish. And worse yet I would hurt him more…" reasoned Serenity bitterly before her thoughts where interrupted by Tea.

"Earth to Serenity. You there?" Serenity jolted alert when Tea began tapping her shoulder.

"Is something wrong? You seem out of it? I thought you were excited about this dance. I know Tristan is he can't stop talking about how pretty you will be," Teas exclaimed dreamily.

"To go to a dance with the man of your dreams is the most wonderful romantic thing in the world. We are two very lucky girls," said Tea grinning not noticing Serenity's grim expression.

"Why does my heart feel like there is something squeezing it and it won't let go," thought Serenity panicking trying to calm her racing heart.

"This is going to be hell," she thought as anger flooded through her.

"I'm so stupid."


	6. Chapter 5

Hello there sorry about the delay I was having writers block issues and such. All better now though.

Enjoy,

Pixiewolf

**CHAPTER 5**

Seto sat in his office looking out the large window behind his desk. It was something he ordinarily didn't do often. Now it seemed like his eyes never left the horizon. He spent a lot of time at his office. Although he would never admit it to anyone it had always been the one place he felt the most in control over. His life on the other hand had become somewhat of a wreak. The last several weeks had been terrible.

"What's wrong with me?" I was so sure of what needed to be done. Nothing has changed right?" His thoughts wandered once again to that night in the coffee shop. The girl he had been with was a one night stand. A few kind words and she had been his to do with as he pleased. Just like his stepfather told him all those years ago.

"Seto there are two things that I know without a doubt. The first is business and the second is women. To be successful in business you must learn to distance yourself from your emotions and that means things like love. You can't have both. Just remember business can never break your heart the way a women can."

He had always taken that advice to heart, always believing on some level it was true. Love always got in the way of success. He wanted success. So over time women had become a game to him. He found it amusing to see how far a woman would go for love and the result when they found out everything was a lie. Each time he broke a woman's heart he realized something.

"Love makes you weak. The last one was no exception. What was her name again?" He wondered vaguely before dismissing it as irrelevant.

"It wasn't the same this time though," he thought uneasy at this new discovery.

"I felt guilty whenever I was with her. It wasn't fun this time. Why?" He asked placing his hand against his for head trying to will the answer to come to him. He thought of Serenity again and the look on her face when she had see him in the bar. He closed his eyes remembering the emotions that had played across her face.

"Fear, anger, longing, regret, sadness, and pain," he thought remembering his reaction. At the time he had felt elation over her reaction. But now he wasn't so sure.

WINTER FORMAL

Serenity looked herself over again in the mirror. Her hair, makeup and dress where solid. She was ready. She wore a simple midnight blue floor length gown. Tea had selected it for her, it really was a beautiful dress. It flattered her curves and gave her a more mature look. Best of all she thought,

"I don't look so innocent in this dress. I guess that's why I like it so much." Serenity had looked again at her clock. She had gotten ready in record time but had spent the rest of the evening so far trying to get up the courage to leave her room.

"I have to accept he has moved on and he likes this other girl. And that he's doing things with her," thought Serenity feeling the urge to be sick well up inside her once again.

"Why does my heart feel so heavy? Maybe if I stay with Tristan I will forget all about Seto and THAT girl."

"Serenity you ready," came Joey's voice from the other side of the door pulling her out of her revelry.

"Coming," she yelled back at her brother putting Seto out of her mind at least for the moment.

* * *

"Why am I even here?" Seto grumbled from the back of the limo.

"Because Seto you have been mopey and even more of a workaholic lately and you need to take a break. And because Seto you owe me for forgetting that thing," Seto blanched,

"Blackmail Mokuba, really?" Replied Seto through gritted teeth.

"I learn from the best big brother," replied Mokuba grinning. Reluctantly, Seto stepped out of the car and shut the door behind him. He watched as the limo began pulling away and a head pop out of the window,

"you have to actually go in, I will know if you don't big brother," yelled Mokuba. Seto cringed looking around to see if anyone had heard, lucky he was late and no one saw the brotherly exchange. Seto put on his most menacing expression and headed towards the dance. This would be a very long and painful night he had no doubt.

* * *

"It really is a beautiful and romantic scene," thought Serenity as she walked through the doors alone. Tristan and Joey where in the parking lot having a heated discussion about something or other, Serenity hadn't been listening. She had snuck away instead.

Serenity scanned the dance area impatiently,

"Did he come?" She asked herself her eyes trying to pick him out of the crowd.

"Looking for me?" Came a familiar voice from behind her. She spun around in the direction of the voice only to find Tristan grinning at her and holding out a glass of punch.

"Y-yah," she replied trying to cover the disappointment she felt with a smile. She quickly drank her punch and set the glass down on the table nearest to her. She leaned up against the wall behind her. Her eyes no longer scanning the room, instead she just watched the smiling couples dancing across the floor. She looked over at her date hoping the romantic scene would inspire him.

"I have no one else to blame but myself," she thought as she watched Tristan shove appetizers in his mouth and spill crumbs all down his front. She turned back to the dancers in front of her relieved that at least food would save her from having to dance with Tristan. She closed her eyes listening to the music and the murmur of happy couples when she felt an all too familiar clammy hand weave into her own. She had to fight herself not to pull away. Opening her eyes Serenity flashed Tristan an empty smile and let herself be led onto the dance floor. She let him press himself against her, his hand holding hers his other clamped onto her waste leading her ungracefully across the floor. She tuned out his voice when he began whispering suggestively into her ear.

"It will be over soon," she thought to herself seeing Joey give Tristan the thumbs up. Joey had told her several months ago that her dating Tristan was the happiest thing she could have done. He had told her she was making a great choice and that with Tristan he could know that she would be protected and taken care of even if he wasn't there. Inside Serenity had been screaming,

"I don't want someone to just take care of me, I don't want Tristan, I want Seto. I want all of me to be loved not just the so called pretty parts." Instead she had just smiled at her brother and said,

"I hope so too, big brother."

Tristan turned them again awkwardly; she continued to stare off into space when she saw him. His presence filled the room, washing her over mading the air difficult to inhale. He stood tall, leaning against the wall in his neatly tailored black suit his profile half covered in shadow. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top and he wasn't wearing a tie, but he looked amazing. She couldn't tear her eyes from him. Her heart fluttered with hope when she noticed he didn't have a date.

It was then that their eyes met and time stopped. His icy blue stare pierced her very soul to the core. She couldn't have taken her eyes from him even if she had wanted too. She didn't want too.

He was walking towards her in slow measured steps an arrogant smirk on his lips. She held her breath for what seemed like forever. When he arrived in front of her it had felt like another life time had passed. Her heart was beating ferociously in her chest as Seto tapped Tristan's shoulder and stretched out his hand to her. No words only actions. She didn't even look at Tristan as she took Seto's hand and let herself be lead away from Tristan. Her eyes never left Seto's; this moment was only for them. The flickering lights reflected off the decorations casting the room with flickering shadows that seemed to dance in time around them. When the silk touch of his hand softly caressed the middle of her back she tensed in anticipation even thought she was expecting the familiar touch him. His other hand lifted her hair away from her neck before taking hold of her other hand. He bend his head down letting his lips touch the side of her neck lightly, his tongue tracing along her bare neck. His hand gripped her hip firmly, holding her close to him pressing his body to her own. The possessive feel of his hands on her was made even more intense through the fabric of her dress. Her whole body tingled as they began to dance. She felt the world she hated drift away, replaced by the world she wished for every second of everyday.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. The dull empty eyes he had seen across the dance floor sparkled at him full of life again.

"Your dress suits you. You look beautiful," he murmured tightening his grip on her waist. She sighed relishing in his confident tone and the seductive pull of his voice.

"I missed you," whispered Seto

"I missed you too, I missed you so much," she replied softly.

"I tried so hard to stop feeling. It was for the best, I-…" Serenity had begun, but was cut off by Seto's lips covering hers in a desperate kiss. She moaned softly leaning her body against his trying to get closer to him. Heart hammering, breath stuck somewhere between her chest and mouth she returned the kiss with equal ferocity.

Like the other kiss this one also seemed like it was over all too soon. When she pulled away she caught sight of a fuming Joey being held back by both Tea and Yugi and reality slammed back into her. Tristan stood mouth agape beside Joey staring at the scene to surprised to react.

"This has been too much it seems," thought Serenity feeling sorry for him having a front and center seat to her very public betrayal. Turning her eyes from her brother and Tristan she noticed that other people where also watching the drama unfold with interest. She turned to Seto,

"Not here," she said quickly, taking his hand leading him outside away from the growing crowd. Serenity could hear that Joey, Tristan, Tea and Yugi where hot on their heels as they made their hasty exit away from prying eyes. Just as they exited the dance Joey shouted angrily in their direction.

"What did you do to my little sister, you bastard," yelled a furious Joey. His hands fisted at his sides, Yugi and Tea where stealing furtive glances at one another as if askingif they should even step in.

"STOP! Big brother," yelled Serenity,

"I am to blame for all of this. If your going to blame someone blame me not Seto," continued Serenity still clutching Seto's hand for dear life.

"He's making you say this little sister, he's hurting you, you don't like people like him, Serenity please. He is a terrible person, who does terrible things. He's tricking you to get to me," exclaimed Joey shaking his head back and forth,

"This isn't about you big brother, I want to be with Seto. I choose Seto of my own free will," replied Serenity trying to fight back an overwhelming urge to break into tears.

"I don't believe you. You're my little sister," he said weakly looking heart broken. His shoulders sagged as he looked at the pair. His little sister stood hand clasping his worst enemy, he looked up into her eyes, they were filled with fierce passion and determination. He looked down and silently turned back towards the dance,

"no more words" he thought,

"she has chosen him over me." Yugi followed after Joey putting a supporting arm around his friend. Serenity couldn't stop the tears from welling in her eyes, she had just done what she had tried so hard to prevent.

"He's never going to speak to me again," she whispered as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. Seto turned her to face him and put his hands on her cheeks wiping the tears with his thumbs and locking eyes with her.

"He will understand, give him time," he told her seriously before he let her go. She nodded weakly in agreement giving him a shy smile.

"Whore!" Came a growled threat from in front of them. Tristan stood staring straight at them his face contorted with barely controlled rage. Serenity turned to face him once again shocked the anger in his voice. Tristan had been many things to her but never was he angry towards her.

"Tristan I-," she began but he cut her off,

"Don't speak when I'm speaking!" He yelled breathing harshly now his fists shaking. Seto stepped forward his reply was cool, arrogant,

"She's too good for trash like you." Seto turned slowly still wary that Tristan might do something stupid and escorted Serenity towards his waiting limo. As she slid into the car she looked back at Tristan, he was still staring at them his expression was unchanged, she could still hear his words in her head.

"Whore," She thought touching her fingers to her lips and turning her head towards the window. Seto slid into the seat beside her and shut the door behind him tapping on the intercom to tell the driver to take them to the mansion. She hadn't known why things had progressed like that. Her brother had been right about a few things,

"Seto is sometimes uncaring, cruel, arrogant, and possessive but not to me. He is different with me. All I want is to get to know all of the real Seto. I want to understand him the way I think he understands me."


	7. Chapter 6

Alright this chapter is slightly different then what has been written on all of the important elements are the same just the uh colourful extras have been removed. So if you want to read the colourful extras then go here: of the link doesn't work my name and the title of the story are the same.

If not here is the modified version.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

In everyone's life there is that one defining moment that makes everything seem like a dream. You feel somehow out of your body and a spectator to your own life. Reality just seems to fade away into something unbelievable and suddenly just like when you where little you believed in the magic of the universe and in fate and you felt at peace for once in your life. Because nothing could hurt you in this magical world.

"This is how I feel right now," thought Serenity as she watched Seto's uncharacteristic fidgeting. She knew she should be worried about her brother and about Tristan and yet at the same time they couldn't have been further from her thoughts. Once she stepped into Seto's limo she stopped second guessing herself.

"This feels right. I want this." She placed her hand into his and smiled up at Seto. He fixed his blue stare on her. To anyone else he would have been intimidating but to her he had her entranced the moment she had laid eyes on him.

He hadn't really been sure about what to say, a lot had happened and he was the first one to admit the finer points of relationships eluded even him. He had been waging his own war within himself ever since they had gotten into the car,

"What am I doing? What did I do? Why did I lose control like that?" He thought, letting his gaze drift over the passing scenery.

"Why am I so nervous," he asked himself angrily. He looked over again at Serenity when he noticed to his surprise that she was smiling at him. She had reached over and placed her hand in his and was now genuinely smiling at him. Her smile had a calming effect on him and he let his body relax into the seat more comfortably. He felt her settle her weight into him as she lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

"I have missed you," he stated softly into her hair.

"And I you," she replied, weaving her hand into his. They sat together for the rest of the short drive, both all too aware of what was to come later that night.

"I am ready," thought Serenity when the limo came to a stop outside the house, steeling herself as she stepped out into the cool night air, followed shortly by Seto. He took her hand gently and led her forward. She followed him without resistance into the house, removed her shoes and let herself be led upstairs. Neither of them said a word their intentions where in their actions. When they reached the second floor landing he turned left and walked a few paces down the hall to the first door and opened it stepping inside pulling her forward with him. This part wasn't new to him. He new how it went from here. He pulled her roughly against him, he couldn't stop himself even if he had wanted to. He didn't want to. He kissed her lips softly at first waiting for her to submit to him completely. She bent into his kiss moving her hands up to his shoulders a sense of urgency racing through her body. She had been waiting for this to happen. She wanted this, to be with him in this way. She was the one who broke the kiss first. He looked into her eyes a questioning expression on his face. She smirked up at him, her nervousness replaced by a temporary feeling of exhilaration as she placed her hands on his chest and started removing his jacket and shirt.

Seto felt his world tilt and his pulse quicken. The blood running to his brain had already fled the scene and was moving south at an ever increasing rate. His brain was becoming clouded in the red mists of desire. "Easy," he growled,

"You sure you want this?" Serenity locked her eyes with his and without hesitation pressed her lips again his. He felt his world drop away the moment Serenity's lips were on his. Twining her arms around his neck as they kissed he buried his fingers in her hair, she gasped slightly when he broke free of her mouth and gently pulled her head back before placing a line of soft kisses along the underside of her jaw. Tenderly, he claimed her mouth once more, his fingers running soothing caresses along her cheeks as he slowly drew back from her. Her eyes were still closed and a small smile danced about her parted lips as if she was savoring the last delicious moments of their kiss. Silently, he began to urging towards his bed.

"Towards something wonderful," she thought as he led her forward.

LATER THAT NIGHT

He leaned closer to her and kissed the side of her neck before getting up off the bed. She watched him walk over to a door and flip on the light to what she could only assume to be the bathroom. She smiled at his naked figure being silhouetted in the darkness by the bathroom light. Once he had closed the door he looked again up at the ceiling as she waited. Her thoughts were clear. She was sure that this was the right decision. She had wanted to be with Seto in this way and it had been wonderful. She heard water running and the door open. Seto walked towards the bed wearing only a towel and holding another towel in his hand. He smiled down at her as he held out his hand to her. She took it smiling back her heart fluttering as she sat up and stood in front of him. In an incredibly intimate gesture he placed the towel around her. She looked at him questioningly.

"The first time can be uh-messy," he said simply before turning back to the bathroom. She looked back at the bed noticing for the first time the dark red stain.

"Oh no," she said horrified.

"I should have remembered. I'm so sorry," she said not being able to help the tears from running down her face. He turned back to her bringing her hand to his lips.

"Don't worry about it. It's being taken care of, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Now come on before the water gets cold." Serenity smiled up at Seto looking into his sincere eyes feeling relief flood through her.

"Everything will be alright," she thought as she closed the door to the bathroom behind her.

* * *

She lay in bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about all that had happened that night. And she thought about Seto. A smile crossed her lips as she thought about him and her together. She never wanted this feeling to end. She heard the door open and the light switch off followed by the bed shifting as Seto lay down beside her. She had to admit she was surprised by him. Usually even his actions to her had some degree of distance but tonight he had been wonderful and so kind to her. She felt the bed shift again and a warm hand begin stroking her stomach making her giggle.

"A lot of people have had a lot of different reactions to me in the past. I have to say giggling has never been on of those reactions," whispered Seto poking her sides playfully. Serenity tried in vain to escape the onslaught so instead she turned to him kissed him letting her lips and her hands convey her feelings for him. When then broke apart she was suddenly hit with the full implications of what she had done to him.

"I'm so sorry Seto," she blurted moving away from him.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he responded his voice a low whisper. She tried to hold down her tears.

"If only I had been stronger, or talked to my brother instead of avoiding you-," she started only to be cut off by Seto.

"We are together now and that's all that is important now right. The here and now is all that is important. What's in the past is in the past"

"I have to...tell you. I want you to know." She took a deep breath and went on, he clenched his jaw tightly trying to keep a tight hold on his anger.

"If I had been stronger things wouldn't have happened the way they did and worse, now half the school thinks you're the villain when really I am. But most of all the reason I pulled away from you was because I was afraid of what Joey would think and I turn went to the safer person," she exclaimed tears starting to roll down her face, as she looked at Seto's dark expression while she talked. She was shaking, her hands fumbling and trembling as she weaved her fingers together nervously. Seto wanted to stop her from talking, from remembering, but he couldn't. Something held him still and quiet, taking in all she had to say.

"So I avoided you and tried to forget you. And I hoped that you would forget me."

"I know..." He said and his eyes dropped to his hands.

"Oh... I'm sorry Seto. I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted that." She moved her face closer to his and kissed his lips softly. "Please forgive me. I didn't really am sorry." She felt him pull her to him, his strong arms tightening around her, holding her, and she was suddenly stretched out with him, on top of him, on the bed. She looked down at him in surprise and saw him smile softly at her, his fingers playing with her hair, moving it behind her ear, brushing her face. She felt more tears roll down her face.

"It's ok..." He whispered his arms pulling her to him as she rested her face on his chest. "We're ok..."

Seto reached for the blanket she had on and pulled it over their bodies.

"You ok with sleeping here?" He asked.

"You comfortable like this?" He continued, praying she'd say yes, because he liked the way she felt snuggled in his arms, her hair brushing his face every now and then, he liked to smell her, kiss her, play with her too. He wanted to fall asleep like this and wake up like this.

"Forever," he thought as he drifted into sleep.

MONDAY

She groaned again pulling the sheets over her head.

"I'm not going. You can't make me." She squirmed a little when she felt the bed beside her shift.

"You can't stay here forever, you have to go to school and face them eventually and you have to fill your brain with all sorts of facts or at least that's what Mokuba says," came the familiar voice of Seto Kaiba located somewhere above her. She felt a gentle tugging of the sheets as a hand snuck its way underneath pulling the sheets away from her partly naked form. Presently she was clad only in one of his t-shirts trying not to giggle as his hand began its bold exploration of her thighs.

"Time for school," exclaimed Seto grinning wickedly.

SCHOOL

"They weren't late, Seto had seen to that," thought Serenity as she walked slowly towards the school or what she had been calling it on the drive over, her doom.

"Even after our morning ah, session," she thought trying unsuccessfully from keeping the blush from her cheeks as she remembered his fingers. He looked down at her noticing the blush on her cheeks. "Your thinking about me aren't you. About what we did, and what we are going to do to one another," he said wickedly, his hand trailing secretly under her shirt to stroke her back causing her to shiver and gasp in response. She walked faster away from his wandering hands and the feelings he was trying to arouse in her.

"Seto not here. Someone will see." She muttered, flustered by his actions.

"They will see only how lucky I am to be here with you," he replied giving her a devilish grin. Serenity gave him a withering look, giggling,

"I would never have thought of you as the romantic type, with all that cheesiness."

"You know you just ruined a perfectly good moment," he replied leaning over to give her a kiss.

That's when he saw them. Staring at them or more importantly him.

"Seto what is it?" Asked Serenity in earnest upon seeing Seto's formerly mischievous expression turn cold and dark. She followed the direction of his gaze to where her brother and his friends now stood watching them.

"Big brother," thought Serenity too scared to move.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Ah sorry for the delay. I had exams and then a feeling of general laziness. I am going to try to finish this story soon. I have another one in mind so these next few chapters will be the last!

Enjoy

Pixiewolf.

**CHAPTER 7**

**SCHOOL**

"They weren't late, Seto had seen to that," thought Serenity as she walked slowly towards the school or what she had been calling it on the drive over, her doom.

"Even after our morning ah, session," she thought trying unsuccessfully from keeping the blush from her cheeks as she remembered his fingers. He looked down at her noticing the blush on her cheeks.

"Your thinking about me aren't you. About what we did, and what we are going to do to one another," he said wickedly, his hand trailing secretly under her shirt to stroke her back causing her to unconsciously shiver and gasp in response. She walked faster, trying to get away from his wandering hands and the feelings he was trying to arouse in her.

"Seto not here. Someone will see." She muttered, flustered by his actions.

"They will see only how lucky I am to be here with you," he replied giving her a devilish grin. Serenity gave him a withering look, giggling,

"I would never have thought of you as the romantic type, with all that cheesiness."

"You know you just ruined a perfectly good moment," he replied leaning over to give her a kiss.

That's when he saw them. Staring at them or more importantly him.

"Seto what is it?" Asked Serenity in earnest upon seeing Seto's formerly mischievous expression turn cold and dark. She followed the direction of his gaze to where her brother and his friends now stood watching them.

"Big brother," thought Serenity too scared to move.

Seto watched in silence as Joey's eyes meet Serenity's, his expression speaking volumes. Reluctant approval.

"Well maybe approval isn't the term I would use to describe the situation," thought Seto as he leaned closer to Serenity's ear.

"I will see you later."

Serenity watched as Seto made his departure without saying a word to Joey. For that she was grateful. She took a tentative step towards her older brother. Looking behind him to make sure that Seto was out of earshot Joey began reluctantly,

"You know sis," sighed Joey heavily, "I have never questioned your choices about anything in the past because well compared to the stuff I do you are a saint. But you know I have to tell you this situation takes the cake when it comes to crazy stunts. Trust me if you had tried to talk to me before I wouldn't have listened. So um I guess that's one on me…but still…Kaiba? Hmmm… You can thank Yugi's logic and belief in everyone's goodness even Kaiba's speech oh and Tea's friendship and family speech for my eventual acceptance of this…situation. I have one question for you. Why Kaiba? Anyone else and I wouldn't have had a problem. But Kaiba, he's not a um…nice person you know that right?"

Serenity closed her eyes and thought about how she would answer, silently thanking Yugi and Tea for their help. She knew how notoriously pig headed her brother could be so it must have been a long and difficult conversation.

"Because he makes me feel like I'm the most important person there is. I know that to most people he seems cruel and cold only caring about his business, money, and revenge, in that order. But you know just like to many people I seem like the smart, quite sister of Joey Wheeler. But is that only who I am? Or am I many more things? Like Seto I have many facets. I am so glad that you are at least willing to recognize that I have made a choice and are willing to abide by it. Thank you big brother." Serenity breathed out a sigh or relief wiping away the tears that threatened to well up in her eyes.

"Ah sis, you and I will stick together forever. No matter what I will be there for you. And don't worry you can talk to me about anything. That's what big brother's are for," exclaimed Joey cheerfully putting an arm around Serenity and leading her towards the school.

"That and beating up good for nothing boyfriends," he added an evil glint in his eye. Giggling Serenity pinched her brother playfully on the arm as they headed towards their class. Serenity felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her. Her reunion with Seto and her brother's acceptance of her subsequent relationship with Seto had meant the world to her and had finally alleviated the stress she had been feeling over the past few months.

Meanwhile…

"_I saw what happened at the dance. Quite the embarrassment. We have something in common. ..If you want to know how you can get some revenge come and meet me at the Café école at 4pm, don't be late!"_

Tristan read the note a second time before shoving it hastily back into his pocket. His blood boiled at the thought of getting back at Seto and Serenity for embarrassing him.

"I will show Serenity what kind of person Kaiba really is and then when she is broken and comes crawling back to me I will make her mine, body and mind, and treat her like the little whore she is," Tristan closed his locker and shouted over to Joey.

"Hey man I can't come over today, I have to pick up some things for my ma."

"Yah, Yah. Just make sure you come over tomorrow 'cause there's a new game I want to play and I heard it's better on two player."

"No prob man," answered Tristan before heading in the direction of his class.

Serenity stared down at the campus grounds watching the couples walking cheerfully away from school hand in hand as they headed off to lunch. For a long time she envied them and their ability to show their true feelings openly without fear. Now she felt like she had been given the world. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the figure stealthily sneaking up from behind her. The figure made its way silently towards her a dark gleam flashing in their eye. Finger's outstretched the figure brought a hand of icy fingers under an unsuspecting Serenity's shirt flat onto her back and the other to cover her mouth. As soon as the fingers made contact Serenity panicked screaming into the hand now covering her mouth until she heard the dark laughter coming from behind her. She recognized that laughter anywhere. She fought the flush that was creeping into her cheeks as she desperately struggled against the tight hold of one Seto Kaiba. Finding her efforts to be largely ineffective she did the only thing she could think of.

She bit him.

Pulling his hand back quickly she turned around to meet his sheepish gaze.

"I can't believe you bit me." Smirking up at him her arms snaked around his neck, throwing him off-balance. Before he could steady himself, she pulled him down into a crushing kiss. She broke the kiss whispering quickly into his skin lowering her voice to a purr,

"There are a lot of things you won't believe about me," she exclaimed before placing another heated kiss on his unsuspecting lips. Words failed him, but luckily, nature took over as he captured her mouth, forcing it open so he can ravish it with his tongue, his hands roaming over her body possessively, remembering every inch of her from earlier. Every beautiful curve, he knew by heart.

They broke apart at last, savouring in each others embrace, letting the warmth of the late afternoon sun warm them.

Café Ecole

Tristan waited in the café as he had been instructed trying to hide his excitement. He had spent the entire day trying to think up the most vicious forms of pay back he could think of. He though again of the embarrassment of the romantic dinner he had with Serenity when Kaiba walked in and made a fool of him.

"They must have been screwing each other behind my back even then. I bet she was laughing at me the whole time. That whore. Well no matter, when I'm through with her she will realize the whore she really is," he though bitterly as he watched another person walk in. He was trying to decide if it was indeed the person he was waiting for when the person looked directly at him and walked quickly over to him. As the person moved closer Tristan noticed that the person who had sent the letter was a woman, she looked to have been a rather attractive woman once upon a time. She slid into the booth across from him wasting no time on introductions.

"Tristan the reason I have contacted you was because we have something in common. A general hatred for Seto Kaiba for ruining our lives. I saw what he did to you at that dance with that slut of a girl Serenity," seethed the woman as she spoke.

"I have been waiting for the perfect time to strike that bastard down and I think if you and I worked together we could accomplish great things. We can tear them down and leave them broken like they left us. Give them everything that they deserve and more." Grinning wickedly Tristan responded coolly,

"Where do we being."

"Well then Tristan, my name is Elaine and have I got a story for you."

Elaine's Story

"It all began 4 years ago when we where both freshman in high school. I was in several different clubs and on student council and at the time thought myself fortunate for catching the eye of one Seto Kaiba. That was the beginning of the end for me. I knew that even at that time he had a reputation for being two things, intense and a womanizer. These two things are what make up Seto Kaiba. He has no room in his heart for love only money and to him women are his playthings, for him to use until his is bored and then tossed aside. This was what happened to me. Ignoring the warnings of my friends I actively pursued him believing I needed to prove my love and devotion by sleeping with him. He seemed responsive and somewhat warm at first but I guess there was always something at the back of my mind saying get away before its too late. But it was too late for me. I had thought he cared for me and so I shared myself with him thinking he felt the same. Boy was I wrong. One day out of the blue he stopped all contact with me. No explanations. Like I was only trash to him undeserving of even a second glance. This man has no heart no one he cares for. So in order to crush him we need to expose him. We need to show Serenity the monster he really is on the inside. That he is only using her for her body before he crushes her at his whim. She will be devastated and his precious reputation will be ruined. They will finally get what they deserve."

Tristan leaned in his interest peaked by Elaine's story,

"Where do we start?"

"With the planting of the seeds of doubt. Serenity is the weak link in all of this, once she begins to doubt Kaiba's affection it will be downhill from there. We just have to make sure their breakup is as public and as messy as possible or else Kaiba will be unaffected. He certainly doesn't have any feelings for this Serenity girl so that's why we have to approach this carefully."

"I agree there is no way someone like Seto Kaiba could ever love anyone other then himself or his money," added Tristan enthusiastically.


	9. Chapter 8

NOTE: Ah sorry! My laziness knows no bounds it seems. That and I lost my thumb drive. If you're anything like me, your life is on that thing, including your story ideas. Alas. I make it all up to you with another installment of my story. I just wanted to let you guys know I'm thinking of switching series in the future so this could be it for Seto and Serenity! Thanks for the reviews.

Pixiewolf.

**Chapter 8**

"Seto do you really have to go? You have already missed so much school, and I thought, um well, I thought-, "pleaded Serenity from her seat at the corner of his bed.

"Serenity I'm sorry but this is a very important meeting that I can't afford to miss. You understand," interrupted Seto as he walked out the washroom running a hand through his wet hair in an attempt to get to cooperate. Serenity watched in envy as Seto's hand work its magic on his hair, making it fall neatly into place. She tried in vain to smooth over her own mutinous locks,

"Yes I understand," responded Serenity, pulling apart a tangle.

"This is the third time in the last two months that he has gone away for these stupid business meetings. I barely get to see him as it is and he always seems to need to work or he's in a bad mood when he returns. I wonder if it's me," thought Serenity impatiently, giving up once and for all on her hair, labeling it a lost cause. Serenity pushed back the warm covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, shaking her head absently trying to dispel all of the disparaging thoughts.

He smirked over at her, buttoning his shirt as he walked over to where she was seated placing two hands on either side of her and leaning down so that his face was inches from hers. She blushed at his nearness and at the way his gaze seemed to penetrate her very thoughts. She tried to silence the dirty thoughts that now raged through her head but she knew he could see through her as if she had shouted them. Seto placed two hands on either side of her, closing the short distance in an instant kissing her fiercely, delving his tongue into her surprised mouth.

"MMM…Minty, fresh," thought Serenity as he ran his tongue over hers. He felt himself swell against her thigh, causing him to pull back and let her go.

"You will be the death of me," he groaned as he took a few calming breaths to slow down his heart and redistribute the flow of blood to somewhere far less painful. With great effort he moved away from Serenity and walked towards the door.

"I will see YOU in a few days if all goes as planned."

"Alright then, good luck," she sighed, putting on her best sexy pout. Seto gave her his best sexy aloft rich boy smirk as he left the room, making giggle out loud.

Serenity sat in his room for a long time after he had left, she was trying to build up the will power to get out of bed and get ready for school. It was one thing to have Seto there beside her to draw strength from, but it was a completely different situation to face the people at school alone. High school was notoriously a cruel place, and being the main topic of the rumour mill did not make it any easier. Serenity let out one last sign before getting to her feet.

"It's going to be a long couple of days."

At School…

As Serenity walked through the packed hallways she couldn't help but feel the gazes of her classmates, and hear bit and pieces of their heated conversations about herself and Seto.

"Hey Hey that's you know who…"

"She's alone."

"Dumped by Seto."

"For another women."

"It's about time, this girl is to plain for him."

"Saw him with another girl yesterday."

"You think they did it."

"I'm sure. She's probably one of those types."

"A whore."

"Whore."

"Whore."

Serenity felt her cheeks heat at the comments. She felt angry and embarrassed and ashamed all at once.

"I don't regret what I did with Seto. I want to be with Seto. He wants to be with me," thought Serenity, reassuring herself. She looked up into the eyes of her peers; she saw only hatred and disgust. She hadn't expected this kind of reaction. Serenity walked through the hall as fast as she could, heading towards the doors leading to 'her' tree. She had to force herself not to run, but to appear strong and collected in front of the masses. A few moments later she pushed open the doors and turned in the direction of her solitude only to find it not so empty.

Joey stood leaning on the tree hands in his pockets staring straight at her. She felt her heart skip a beat in relief only to be reminded by her brain that he probably still really hated her. She stared longingly after him for a few seconds before turning back towards the school.

"Wait."

She paused. Wondering if she had actually heard right or had her brain made it up.

"Serenity can we talk? Please," asked Joey quietly. Serenity turned and walked tentatively back towards her brother.

"You know little sister, you gave me several heart attacks this week," stated Joey his face devoid of its usual grin.

"I'm-," began Serenity before being cut off.

"I know. Yer my little sister I know you better than anyone. Well mostly. This-"motioned Joey with his hands, "came right outta left field yah know. Kinda scary to find out like that that yer baby sister is all grown up and making these kinds of 'choices'," exclaimed Joey with air quotes.

"I guess what I'm tryin' to say is be safe. And that you're always Wheeler and my little sister no matter what…so don't beat him up to badly!" Joey grinned at the last sentence, rubbing his arm in memory. Serenity opened and closed her jaw several times trying to work it all through.

"Now please come home. I miss you and so does my stomach," exclaimed Joey patting his stomach with gusto. Serenity grinned at her brother poking his side playfully.

"You can cook, I've seen you cook for your 'Lady friend,' you're just lazy." Joey plastered a mock expression of hurt on his face as he put his arm around his sister and steered them towards the school.

Serenity smiled over at her big brother, feeling the rest of the weight on her shoulders float away.

"How could I have doubted him? Big brother's like Joey always come through!"

"You're losing your touch Kaiba my boy. Anything on your mind?" Sneered the man seated directly across the table. Seto gave the man one of his trademark 'smiles."

"I was only thinking, how much money are you losing every time you have to bail that son out of prison for his rather unfortunate 'habits'?" Seto watched as the man's face turn a rather alarming shade of violet before he stood up, his chair slamming into the column behind him. Throwing down his napkin the man left the table, his assistant trailing behind trying in vain to get his superior to calm down.

Seto leaned back in his chair rubbing his temples trying to get collect his thoughts over the angry pounding in his head. He pulled out his cell and read the time. 02:20. Letting out a tired sigh, Seto leaned back in his chair closing his eyes.

"That old bastard was right I am distracted. If I could only figure out what I want. When did everything become so dammed complicated? Obviously if I want to continue to be with Serenity she deserves to have me around more than once a week. But if I want to continue building a strong business would she understand that I couldn't always be around. He thought back to the look of disappointed on her face when he told her he had to leave. She had tried to cover it up with smiles. Arg. Why do I even care? The old Seto wouldn't care. Besides it's far too early to really care. We are in high school after all. I bet she feels the same way. She doesn't really care." Seto let out a sigh of relief at the decision he had reached.

"It will have to do." Seto stood up from his seat and started walking towards his room trying to ignore the constricting feeling he felt around his heart.

It had been 3 days since had left for his trip. Serenity looked down at her phone again the glowing words 'No New Messages' seemed to mock her. She shut her phone, disgusted with herself for checking it yet again.

"Of course he's busy and can't call me. Jeez. Stop being a ridiculous stalker girl. Besides you should be paying attention." With a new found resolve Serenity focused all of her attention on the teacher, determined not to look at her phone until the end of class.

Five Minutes Later…

"Arg. What's wrong with me?"

**Lunchtime**

Serenity sat alone in a corner of the cafeteria staring out of the window at the rain. She was bored. Really really bored. It was tiring trying to keep her mind from wandering to her dark place. She had started thinking about all the strange rumours she had been hearing at school and while she was working. While many people at school knew she was dating Seto,

"We'll probably not dating, screwing, is probably the word of choice," her mind interjected.

But then she understood and expected that kind of reaction.

"He's Seto Kaiba, and I'm Serenity Wheeler. It's not exactly a common match that's for sure. But that one woman's comment earlier that week, that was really strange." Pondered Serenity thinking back to the last week's at work encounter.

_Flashback_

Serenity had been busy restocking the shelves at the local grocery store she worked at. It had been the perfect job for her since she was allowed to take home all the misshapen fruit and banged up cans she could carry. She had been alone since it was around 9:30 pm and the store was closing soon. Just as she was finishing unpacking her last box she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Looking up she noticed a woman looking down at her. The woman looked tired and something else Serenity couldn't quite place.

"Hey I know you; I go to the same school as you. Wow it's too bad about you and Seto. I mean wow. But I guess you knew that going in right." Exclaimed the girl leaning sanguinely against the shelf across from Serenity.

"But you know, out of all the substitute girl friends I like you the most. Definitely better then that black haired one, she was snotty. Or that red head, she was just scary," continued the strange woman, tacking the girls off on her fingers.

"Though, I thought he would pick someone, ah how should I say this, less plain. No offense. Well then there was that last girl she was beautiful, smart, school president, he absolutely crushed her. You know, saying he had to go on trips, or I have to deal with this personally, you understand. And, I will be gone for a couple days but I will see you as soon as I get back. When he comes back he seems to have less and less time for you no matter what you do," said the women matter-of-factly. Walking over to Serenity she leaned over close enough for Serenity to smell the sickly sweet scent of her perfume. The woman slowly whispered into Serenity's ear,

"And that makes you feel used and cheap doesn't it. Like a whore." The women gave Serenity a sickly sweet smile before turning to leave.

Serenity was too overcome with shock at those last words to notice the girls' smile turn into a wicked grin as she turned away and walked out of the store and into the night. Serenity looked at the can in her hand and noticed that she was shaking uncontrollably with rage, fear and betrayal.

"What she said can't be true. Seto would never do that to me. Would he?" Serenity shook her head vigorously as she placed the last can on the shelf.

"He cares about me. I'm sure of it. I will talk to him about it tonight when he returns from oversees." Serenity looked down at her watch 9:30pm.

"Half an hour of work and then off to Seto's place. He will explain this situation for sure."

Serenity had wanted to talk about this meeting but by the time she arrived at his house there had been a note left for her saying that there was a problem that Seto had to deal with personally. This had been the night they had planned to spend together since he had just spent the last 5 days overseas. She read the note again. She couldn't keep the suspicion and fear from gnawing at her. The more time he spent from her the harder it was for her to ignore the remarks of her peers. She had even found out from Joey that her classmates where taking bets on how long she and Seto would last and how they would break up. At first she just ignored it as baseless chatter that was without meaning but the more time he spent away the harder it was for her to keep the shadow of doubt from consuming her. That woman from the store hadn't helped either.

"Everything is fine, we are fine, and I am fine." Serenity made her way to the door glancing behind her as she walked out of the room.

"But I can't help but miss him."

_End of Flashback_

It had been a 3 days since he had left and 4 days since he had returned and 2 days since he had called her and told her he would see her soon.

"I am officially the biggest sucker on the planet," thought Serenity with disgust.

So Uh one more chapter after this. Sorry this chapter was so lame. It was supposed to be the last one but a friend convinced me not to be so mean and tie up my loose ends. That and I'm experiencing major writers block. The last bit is in the works so expect it soon.

Pixie.


	10. Chapter 9

Note: Okay! Sigh.

It's finished. That was a long one. Thanks to everyone who has read my story and a special thanks to those who have reviewed. I hope you all enjoyed it  It's been fantastic.

Pixiewolf3.

Chapter 9

"Seto when is Serenity coming back? I like her, she's funny," enquired Mokuba as he attempted to stuff an entire pastry in his mouth. Seto quirked an eyebrow at his younger brother putting down his report to take a sip of his coffee,

"You know, if you eat too many of those, your teeth will rot right out of your head." There was no way he was going to talk about his personal business with the little scheming devil. Picking up the report, he began reading again.

Mokuba rolled his eyes and picked up his glass of milk.

"She's good for you brother. You can't live your life all by yourself. Besides the whole time she was here you were actually a reasonable person." Seto let out a sigh and stood up packing away his papers in his brief case. He pondered briefly whether it was a good idea for him to attend school. It would be the first time in a week and a half since he has seen Serenity and 2 days since he neglected to call her back.

Walking down the corridor towards the garage he mauled over his situation.

"We really haven't seen much of each other in a month. This isn't really working anyways. It's for the best. It was just lust that brought us together, and now it's over." He paused; thinking back to their time together and felt himself get uncomfortably hot.

"She's getting to me. I can't let that happen. If I am to be a successful business man I have to choose power or love I can't have both. This really shouldn't be a hard choice. I don't understand."

T minus 30 minutes before English class. The class she had with Seto. She glanced down at her watch again in frustration and then began rummaging through her locker.

"Stupid Seto! If I had never met him I would wouldn't feel like such a loser. Eh! Am I that gullible?" Grumbling she slammed her locker closed coming nose to nose with none other then Tristan. Startled, Serenity took a step back and gasped trying to no avail collect herself.

"Tristan, what are you doing here?"

"I came to uh see you," exclaimed Tristan taking a small step forward.

"Serenity can we go somewhere else, somewhere more private?" Serenity nodded,

"I guess I do owe him an explaination regarding my actions." A few moments later they stood outside, Tristan glanced nervously around, checking to see if anyone was around.

Walking swiftly over to Serenity he grasped her arms and pushed her against the wall.

"Serenity, I love you. I can't stand to see you with HIM. I would do anything for you. You have to be with me. I forgive you for everything you have done up till now, just be with me again. I really love you, don't you get it! Please Serenity." Tristan pulled her forward, into a hard kiss. His hands were rough against her as he tried to coax her to open her mouth.

Serenity pulled away from him as hard as she could and slapped him across the face. She felt sick to her stomach. She ran as fast as she could away from the school and away from Tristan. She couldn't help the tears from coming, cursing herself for not being stronger.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Finally when she felt she could run no further she collapsed behind a tree at a park near her house and cried. She cried over Seto, and how he had let her think she was important to him. She cried over Tristan and how she couldn't love someone who was nice and normal. And she cried for herself, for not being a stronger person. When she had no more tears she watched the clouds and wished she could forget it all.

* * *

The Next Day...

"Serenity you commin?" Yelled Joey from the kitchen. Serenity ambled slowly from her room,

"I'm sorry big brother I'm not feeling very well, must be the flu. Say sorry to everyone for me will you." Giving Serenity the thumbs up Joey shoved the last piece of toast into his mouth before heading to the door.

"Now don't push yourself little sister, and get lots of sleep. Kay," said Joey spewing crumbs everywhere. Smiling as genuinely as she could Serenity hugged her brother whispering to him,

"I love you big brother."

"Just keep smiling, whatever you do, just keep smiling" she chanted quietly in a mantra to herself.

"Huh what was that Serenity?" He asked suddenly concerned.

"I just said good luck today," she responded giving him the brightest smile she could muster.

"Don't cry. Don't cry, please don't cry." Joey walked through the door, closing and locking it behind him. If he had turned around one last time he would have seen tears streaming down her face, hands closed into tight fists at her sides.

"What am I doing this it's so ridiculous. It's not like we were in love or anything, we just," she paused, "he doesn't mean anything to me and I mean nothing to him. We are classmates, friends at the most. I am being so stupid. Why can't I stop crying," she thought a war of emotion ragging within her. Sinking to her knees she banged her fists against the floor.

"Why can't I stop crying?"

* * *

At School...

"Where is she?" he thought looking down at his watch again. He had already seen Joey walk by but he hadn't seen her and the bell was going to ring any minute. He looked at his watch again suddenly realizing what he was doing and how stupid he looked standing outside alone on the school grounds pacing and staring at his watch.

"This is the second day." He pondered adding quickly,

"It's not like I care. I don't care." Turning abruptly he walked towards the school looking back over his shoulder quickly before finally hurrying inside.

He stared out the window stealing tentative glances at Joey. He was talking about something stupid Seto knew.

"Come on talk mutt about Serenity, get on with it already," he thought angrily drumming his fingers on his desk.

"Hey where's Serenity," asked Tristan pointing curiously at the empty desk.

"Finally," breathed Seto,

"Something important."

"Oh yah she said she was feeling sick. You know she's been acting strange since yesterday after lunch. I wonder if she ate something weird."

Tristan blanched at Joey's last comment. Joey caught this look and grinned.

"You didn't do anything to her did you?" Joey asked, shaking his fist mock menacingly at Tristan.

Seto watched the exchange with growing trepidation.

"N-no Joey. You know me. She must just be really sick. You know the flu's been goin' around and all. Half the schools out with it," Tristan replied hurriedly trying to move the topic of discussion to a less dangerous area.

"Yah well she was really pale and her eyes were all red and puffy," responded Joey knowingly.

"We'll tell her I hope she feels better soon. Hey maybe I could come over today and help cheer her up. I'm certain she wouldn't mind seeing me," stated Tristan matter-of-factly.

Seto snorted at this remark. He couldn't help it. In turn he received evil looks from both Tristan and Joey. He smirked at them in response, inwardly he grinned.

"Wait, why am I grinning? Serenity and I would never work." Turning back towards the window, Seto tried to ignore the rest conversation. Joey ginned mischievously over at Tristan, maybe you should bring that lady friend I keeping seeing you with all the time.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Joey," replied Tristan, nervously glancing at Seto. Joey laughed light-heartedly and leaned back in his chair, he had landed on something his friend was uncomfortable talking about,

"Excellent," shouted the malevolent part of his brain.

"You know that pretty brown haired girl," he tapped his nose knowingly,

" I think she was the student body presid-" Tristan cut Joey off,

"Classes are going to start." Tristan turned around, stealing a glance at Seto out of the corner of his eye.

"Good it looks like he didn't hear." Letting out a sigh of relief and focused his attention on the teacher.

It took every ounce of self control in Seto' s body not to get up and beat the information out of Tristan.

"What would she want with Tristan?" He wondered thinking back to their brief interlude. It had been nothing but a headache. In the end he just avoided her. She told him that if he couldn't love her, he would never be able to love anyone.

"What could they possibly be up too?"

* * *

"Hey man you sure you wanna come over, she might be contagious or something'?" Stated Joey to a clearly nervous Tristan.

"Y-yes, I'm sure," he stuttered trying to keep his nerve. Joey knocked on Serenity's door as quietly as he could, he didn't want to wake her if she was sleeping.

"Serenity, you awake?" He whispered through the closed door.

"No big brother," she said as she lay on her bed staring out her window at nothing.

"Can I come in? I have a visitor here to see you," he said sounding as cheerful as he could. She knew it wasn't Seto but a part of her wished it was and that part made her heart race against her will as she turned to face the door. When Tristan walked she almost started crying again.

"I'm going to get you some soup kay sis," said Joey before Serenity could object. Now Tristan stood at the door nervously wringing his hands. She hated herself.

"Here is a kind boy and you have to go and like the dangerous one, what kind of person are you. You should be ashamed."

"Uh hi Tristan," said Serenity covering her mouth with a pink stuffed animal so she wouldn't have to smile. She couldn't smile not now.

"About that uh outburst, I, ah was just so frustrated, and I really do love you," he blurted as quickly as he could.

She couldn't give him the answer he wanted. She would be lying to him and to herself.

"I am so sorry Tristan. I hope you find someone some day."

"I see. Get some rest and feel better, okay," was all Tristan said as he closed the door behind him. He stood outside her door for a few moments contemplating his next move. Her reaction had been expected but her actions over the last few days had been unexpected. He had assumed that she would be weak now that she felt she had been used by Seto, but instead she was pulling away from everyone.

"She should have come crawling back to me, begging me to take her back. Serenity isn't smart or confident; she's just a pretty face relying on Joey and the rest of us." Tristan moved away from the door towards the kitchen and the smell of burning. As soon as he walked into the kitchen he caught Joey's eye, giving him the thumbs up.

"Hey man, thanks for letting me see her, I'll see you later." Joey grinned at his friend and turned back towards his soup. Tristan let himself out,

"I have to see her tonight so I can plan our next move," mused Tristan as he was greeted by the cool early spring air.

* * *

Seto paced in front of his hand carved mahogany desk. Ordinarily this kind of pacing meant he had just gotten off the phone with another CEO, or there was a major glitch at one of his gaming centres that was being particularly difficult. This time he was pacing for an entirely different reason. He couldn't get what Joey had said about Tristan's female friend out of his head. Ordinarily he would have dismissed anything and everything that left Joey's mouth, but this time his intuition was telling him something was happening.

"I am just doing this because I want to know what's going on. I need to make sure she's okay"

He stopped pacing suddenly.

"Now, how am I going to get them to spill the beans?" After a moment he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled.

Ring...Ring...

"Hey it's Seto, don't hang up. I need to meet with you. Now! It's about Serenity, I think she's in trouble. Come alone."

* * *

45 Minutes Later...

"What do you want Kaiba, this had better be good or I'm going to beat you so-"Threatened Joey an half a metre away from one, Seto Kaiba.

"Don't worry mutt, this is good," responded Seto, trying very hard not to give into his urge to tear into Joey.

"What about Serenity? I've noticed she's b'in spendin' all her time at home now. You know anything 'bout that?" Demanded Joey, roughly grabbing a handful of Seto's coat.

"That's not why I'm here," responded Seto removing Joey's hands from his coat and stepping back before continuing.

"I believe Serenity is being targeted by a rather nefarious individual." Seto watched Joey's reaction, pleased to note that he now had his full attention, even if he had been embellishing a bit.

When he was pacing earlier the only way he could think to make his plan work was with the help of, one of Tristan's friends, and there was no better friend to Tristan then the mutt. And so, here he was telling the mutt his sister was in trouble in order to get to Tristan who was in all likelihood trying to get Serenity back, which was unacceptable.

"This is why Serenity and I don't belong together. If she know I would go to these length's even if it was for her sake she would hate me," reflected Seto morbidly before continuing,

"I have reason to believe this girl is trying to hurt Serenity, but because Serenity is the way she is, she won't tell anyone about it." Joey eyed him sceptically.

"How do you know all this? Who told you these things?"

"I have my sources. It doesn't really matter does it? This girl must be stopped before she can do anything else," counter ed Seto, hopping Joey's love for his sister will blind him to the obvious holes in his logic. Joey looked at Seto, as if trying to decide how honest Seto was being by the look on his face. Joey scratched his head in frustration letting out a sigh,

"Alright, I'll help, but I'm watching you!"

"Okay, bring Serenity to the roof tomorrow at lunch on my cue, and don't take no for an answer, she needs to see this for it to work." Joey nodded once before turning to leave. Taking a few steps forward he stopped not bothering to turn and face Seto,

"She really does love you, you know. I really don't get it. You're a huge jerk, and she's well my smart, pretty baby sister. But, I guess there have been stranger things."

* * *

The Next Morning...

He had to plan things perfectly if this was going to work. He needed Serenity there, and he needed to get Tristan to make an appearance, there really was no other way. He had to find out what the plan was so he could stop it before Serenity was hurt. He mulled over his plan in his head, making sure he had everything worked out properly.

"There's no going back after this Seto. She probably going to hate you forever after this," he paused and glanced out the window at the cityscape in front of him.

"This is my parting gift to you Serenity. The monster will bear its fangs to save the angel, and the angel will see how truly terrible he is," whispered Seto to nobody. Turning from the window he pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number he never imagined he would ever dial again.

All of the pieces are set.

* * *

"I shouldn't have gotten out of bed grumbled Serenity as she sat in English class sending death glares at her brother, while trying desperately not to make eye contact with a certain person,

"Well, make that two certain people." She winced when she caught Seto staring at her. Turning quickly she met the gaze of Tristan.

As soon as she felt her heart start again she resolved herself to stare down at her work book for the rest of the class no matter what the situation.

"Mission successful," he mind cheered when the bell rang. The chatter began almost immediately; one topic was one everybody lips, Elaine and Seto, together, and they are such a perfect couple.

Serenity couldn't believe it. They had been together such a short time ago.

"Was it so easy for him to move on just like that?" Serenity stood up from her chair, too dazed to notice Tristan's attempt to comfort her. He watched in anger as she left the room without him.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. She's supposed to need me," he thought, as he stormed out of the room to look for Elaine. Seto watched from the hall as Tristan stomped out of the room. Things were moving well, he had known Elaine would gloat to everyone she knew the moment after he called her, and that it would be around the school by morning. The thing that surprised him most was that in her time of need, Serenity had still been strong.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," thought Seto as he walked down the hall towards his next objective.

"This is just a game. And I am the best when it comes to games. I know all of the players and how they will react. This will work. I am doing this for Serenity." He caught Joey's eye as he continued to walk down the hall towards his destination. It was time.

When he got to the roof she was already waiting for him. If Elaine was anything she was predictable. He had to stall for the right moment.

"Hurry up Tristan. I don't have all day." This was the one part of the plan that was the problem. For everything to work Tristan had to make it to the roof right before Serenity. Timing was everything. Seto couldn't tell Joey this part of his plan or Joey would never have participated, he would have demanded more information, information Seto didn't have. So now Seto waited, leaving things up to chance.

She walked over to him slowly; he wanted to yell at her, to get away from him, but he stood his ground and put to use the skills in hiding his emotions his step father had made him practice over and over. She put her hands on his chest. He could feel her finger nails pressing lightly through the fabric of his shirt. He wished he had buttoned his coat. She said something to him, but he hadn't been listening, he was staring at the door. If he believed in a higher power he would have prayed to it them. She leaned in to kiss him.

It felt like time stopped.

The door slammed open. Elaine took one startled step backwards, glaring angrily at the intruder.

"Tristan," she hissed, he fingers clutching defensively around Seto's arm.

"Can't you see I'm busy," yelled Elaine through gritted teeth. Tristan shot Seto a dirty look before stomping up to Elaine, his back to the door,

"I can see you're BUSY. But we had a deal." Seto watched as the door began to open, he quickly shifted his position so he was blocking Elaine's view of the door.

"You do know what a deal is, don't you," yelled Tristan, as he fought to keep his emotions in check.

"I did my part for you, I planted the seeds of doubt in that little whores stupid head. For weeks I spread rumours. If you can't get her to be with you then that's your problem. I got what I wanted. Seto came to me on his own. You didn't even do any work now that I think about it. So leave me ALONE." Replied Elaine tapping Tristan's chest with her free hand.

Seto couldn't believe what he was hearing, she and Tristan's plan had been to break them up so that she could get him and he could be with Serenity. But Serenity had rejected him, which he could only imagine didn't go as planned. Now Tristan wanted Elaine to do something. He pulled his arm away from Elaine and backed away.

Her eyes widened with shock as she noticed Joey and Serenity for the first time standing at the entrance to the roof. Seto looked at Serenity hoping for some sign that she was okay.

She stared blankly forward. No tears.

Tristan followed Elaine's gaze to Serenity and Joey. He immediately turned back to Seto, his face red with rage.

"You did this didn't you, you manipulative bastard. You couldn't have her so no one can have her right. Is that it?" Tristan stepped forward his fists balled at his side. Seto stared at him coldly, his emotions carefully schooled,

"You don't deserve her, you never have, you never will." Tristan leapt forward but Joey was faster, and he pinned his friend to the ground. Joey glared up at Seto as he pulled Tristan's arms behind him and hauled him to his feet towards the exit.

"Tristan is right about something, you are a manipulative bastard." Joey left the roof, leaving Serenity alone with Seto and Elaine.

Elaine was now leaning against the fence a smirk plastered on her face.

"I should have known, this was all too good to be true," she laughed, straightening and starting towards the door. When she reached Serenity she leaned over,

"He really is the perfect monster isn't he? To be able to play the game so easily. It really does make you wonder how many of those rumours about him are true and how many are lies." Laughing she walked down the stairs before Seto or Serenity could respond.

Serenity was in shock, the last few minutes had been the kind of thing you would only see in a soap opera not real life, not her life. She didn't know how to deal with it all. When she had heard Tristan's words, the shock has washed over her in an instant, she had forgotten all about being angry with her brother for dragging her up to the roof in the first place, on the auspice that there was something 'super cool' for her to see, and that he would never speak to her again if she didn't go with him.

She hadn't expected any of what she had encountered, and from her brothers gasps and angry growls, neither did he. But it was Elaine's last comment that had really shook her to the core.

"Had all of this been easy for him? To play them all. Was this his plan, to make her look stupid and pathetic, because it worked? Was he really only with her to play some sort of sick game with her, and then discard her like garbage?"

She finally looked up at him. He had his back turned to her, his fingers grasping the fence his forehead touching the cold metal, his eyes closed.

He was waiting for her to ask the question they both knew she was going to ask.

"Tell me it's not true. Tell me I wasn't just part of a sick twisted game. Tell me," she paused fighting back the urge to run away and cry until she had nothing left.

"Tell me you love me," demanded Serenity, desperation and fear filling her voice.

She was standing behind him now.

He turned to face her, his hands letting go of the fence and falling to his side, his eyes meeting her's for the first time.

He brought his hand to her cheek, running his fingers along the sharp line of her jaw.

Closing his eyes he let his memory of his lips on her skin guide him.


End file.
